Question: Write an expression to represent: The sum of seven and the quotient of a number $x$ and eight.
Solution: The quotient of a number $x$ and $8$ can be written as $\dfrac{x}8$. "Sum" means that we add $7$ and $\dfrac{x}8$. If we add $7$ and $\dfrac{x}8$, we have $7+\dfrac{x}8$.